Rwby: tekkit
by Hazzamo
Summary: Mainly a yogscast/rwby crossover Sips and sjin do something to Duncan's castle and lands them all in vytal
1. Chapter 1: the bomb

**Lalnas castle 9:00pm**

Sips and Sjin, the two trouble makers and 1st and 2nd in command of sips co. dirt company respectively had just thought of an incredible idea. They both knew that the black rock trio had just arrived at lalnas castle, in order to talk so that they could stop trying to kill each other. So they decided to set off a red matter bomb that they "ordered" off sips co. HQ.

"this is going to be hillarious!" the CEO said, almost laughing. He had slightly grey skin, and was wereing his space suit...underneath a full layer of dark blue platinum armour, clenching an enchanted diamon sword in his hand.

"it does seem fun, but this is just stupid, we'll just end up being killed!" sips's orange counterpart, Sjin said. Like sips he was clenching an enchanted diamond sword, but he was covered in a light orange set of copper armour, not as strong as platinum but... There was no real upside except to the fact that his was just better... Because it was orange.

"look, sjin I know we will probably die, suck it up you cry baby!" sips replied

"woa!, that was uncalled for."sjin told his boss."and besides we're here now."

"well then plant the bomb, and run like hell!"sips ordered. But the second sjin put the bomb down it exploded, well imploded, it sucked them into the worm hole it created.

"...well so it will be the fact that we can't use red matter explosive at anytime,rythian otherwise a wormhole will open and essentially suckeverything up into a different dimension or something."

lalna said he was wearing his usual get up, lab coat, googles a full suit of power armour with a glove that shoots plasma... You know that sort of thing.

He was standing across a table from the wizard rythian, his apprentice zoey and his dinosaur wielding a high powered sniper rifle, teep.

Rythian was skeptical of the peace offer at first. After all he did nuke his base and almost killed zoey in the process. But lalna did build her a new arm, it worked similarly to his power glove, but instead of nuclear power or solar energy to power it, she had chosen chocolate milk, and above all else cookies to power it.

Howerever she did agree to have it _also_ powered by the sun. She was wearing a new batch of clothing,black t-shirt, beige coloured cargo trousers and a green panel covering her left eye.

"well I can agree to that but...What the hell was that!" rythian began to reply but was cut off when he heard an explosion from the other side of the castle.

Xephos, the space man and Honeydew the dwarf both rushed over to the nearest stared out the window a look of horror in his eyes.

"uhh yea, about that no red matter deal... I think those two idiots at just detonated one next to the castle."

"what are you talking about, I cannae see anything" the dwarf replied. With sigh xephos picked him up so he could now see out the window. "ohh, shit!"

"well since they detonated it so close to us we cant escape it." zoey told them, surprisingly calm

"why are you so calm?!" lalna shrieked "my castles going to be destroyed!"

"so what?" zoey replied " you said it your self, we might not be destroyed. Mabey just teleported somewhere. That sounds awesome!"

The red matter bomb had now engulfed the room where they were all seated in. Sucking them into the singularity and letting off a brilliant display of white light. Then suddenly.

Zoey woke up she was lying on her back in a Forrest she had never seen before. She got to her feet and noticed sips and sjin, unconscious the her feet cuddling each other.

"if only I had my camera!" she told herself with a smirk on her face. Looking around to see if anyone else had made it. She saw xephos face down in the dirt, honeydew loged in a tree, rythian and teep both passed out on the ground.

Lalna however was awake, his blond, spikey hair was now matted and dirty. But his armour was still at full power. He turned around and saw her." zoey!,are you all right?"

"yea, I'm good" she pointed a sips and sjin. "thsee two seem to be alright as well"

Lalna looked to where she was pointing at and laughed his head off. "I need to get a photo of this, where's my camera?" he asked wiping away a tear from his eye.

Zoey shrugged as she noticed that the others were awakening from their sleep.

There was a soft thud as honeydew fell out of the tree, onto sips and sjin, waking them up. They only woke up and stared at each other for a while and then rushed to their feet.

"Soo..." sips began "how's everybody doing?" he asked nervously.

Five angry faces and a dinosaur with a gun were staring at him.

"you idiots!" they all shouted at the two sips co. employees.

Then suddenly some one shouted "watch out! There's a Grimm behind you!" and there was a gunshot. And teep fell over, he had been shot but his dino hide had not allowed the bullet to do a lot of damage. He got up and stared with everyone else to where the shot came from.

The shot had come from a small 15 year old girl, dressed fully in red with black highlights, short red hair and a massive scythe. She looked like she had seen a ghost. As now there was weapons trained at her. 2 had plasma cannons, a wand ,a sniper rifle, a laser rifle, a pick axe and two bows and arrows.

"who are you?" xephos shouted.

"my names ruby, Ruby Rose."


	2. Chapter 2:the legend

"my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose" the small girl said nervously shaking as what she thought was a monster of Grimm was pointing a rifle of some sort at her, as well as its friends. "please don't shoot, I didn't know..." she was struggling for words. "I thought you were a Grimm!"

The group looked at her, confused. "what the bloody hell is a Grimm?" honeydew asked, he was really short at least a head... And a full torso shorter than the others. Unlike the others he wasent holding a ranged weapon, just a pick axe.

"you... Don't know what a Grimm is?" she replied

"no, miss Rose, we dont." lalna replied "if what your talking about is a creeper or a wither boss, we have no idea."

Suddenly, a tree fell to the ground. Both ruby and the group turned their heads and saw three others, three girls one had white hair and was wearing a white dress with light blue highlights, carrying some form of rapier crossed with a revolver. She looked angry and her eyes were serious.

"what do you think you're doing you dunce!" she screamed at ruby "you have just let the monsters know our location!"

Ruby, looking sheepish just pointed to the group and said "hey Weiss! I see you found Blake and yang... I found these guys"

Weiss turned her head and screamed when she saw teep. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"and that just gave away our location to the Grimm, Weiss" a blonde girl said, she seamed to be the oldest, and least serious member of the group. She turned and looked at them." hey guys, don't mind Weiss. She hates fun, I'm yang and you seem to have a pet dinosaur... That's awesome!"

"I like her." zoey said to herself "well I believe introductions are in order, my names zoey Proasheck."

"rythian, and that's teep, he doesn't speak" rythian added

"sjin"

"sips"

"I AM HONEYDEW OF KHAZ MODAN!" the dwarf shouted at the top of his lungs

"my names xephos,and excuse my friend here he's a bit of an idiot" xephos said

"how's that?" asked ruby curiously

Lalna answered that "because he made a music video about digging holes...some how it got millions of views online, names lalna by the way."

The girl with the black hair was silently judging them. She had a black bow on top of her head and looked slightly feline. Then suddenly her eyes shot open and screamed "I know who you all are!" everyone starred at her both confused and shocked about how she knew this."oh sorry, names Blake,"she began "are you guys... The yogscast?"

"Yea, that's us, you watch our videos?" xephos asked

"what are you talking about?" Blake replied "it's all in the legend, don't you guys know?" she said to her team mates, sighing she pointed at them.

"it went like this. A group of people, both men and beast will fall from the sky in fire, the man from space, the man from the heart of the world, the man with the knowledge of the ages, the woman with an arm of iron, the lizard with leathal accuracy and the wizard with the power of the darkness. They will be the ones to arrive when the time is right to put the menace of the Grimm to an end. They were known as the yogscast."

Team RWBY just stared at them, knowing that their peoples struggle against the Grimm was going to end. Until sips spoke up.

"that's a lovely story lady, but it can't be true. I mean me and sjin are not in it."sips told them coldly.

"no your in it, but you were to be picked up by a giant nevermore and weren't heard from again until the menace has been dealt with." Blake replied

sjin was annoyed "oh come on that's completely rediculaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhssssssss!"

Suddenly both sips and sjin had been picked up by a giant nevermore. With the yogscast and RWBY staring in disbelief that the legend was true.

"Aren't you going to help those two?!" Weiss shouted at them as the bird carried them away

"no, but we have something to say to them."honeydew replied

"and that is?" she asked

Honeydew took a deep breath and shouted "SEE YOU LATER SHITLORDS!"


	3. NOTICE

**Hello to my viewers/readers I must say that i am a rookie when it comes to fanfiction, and I am writing everything on an iPad so that's why some of the spelling might not be right or there's suddenly a word that doesn't make check out my other fan fic RWBY effect, just posthe the second chapter. Please be patient with updates oh and constructive criticism is encouraged.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Hazzamo**

**Ps no this story is not going on hiatus right now I'm just juggling schoolwork and two fan fics**


	4. Chapter 3: the new arrival

"well that's something" xephos said as he two sipsco idiots had been picked up and flown away "but what you said Blake can't be right, we're not warriors, we're just people who make stupid videos for fun, this is turning out to be something like a poorly written fan fic or something"

"that might be so", Blake replied "but none the less the tales have spoken of your deeds and this world needs your help, the Grimm are soulless killing machines that are detained to wipe out mankind."

"well the Grimm and the Faunus have something in common then"Weiss mumbled under her breath, and just as she said that yang punched her in the stomach (yea I kinda don't like Weiss).

Ruby just starred at her sister. "yang, I keep telling you to stop hitting Weiss every time she bad mouths the Faunus, just because you and Blake are a thing, doesn't mean you have to constantly protect her."

"yea, sorry ruby" yang turned to the group "you guys are cool with me and Blake right?"

the group nodded their heads, and rythian was sured he heard zoey say "damn it" under her breath. Rythian chuckled slightly as he saw zoey eyeing yang.

(I forgot to mention, the girls are 19 in this and Ruby's 17, so zoeys not perving on yang)

"well if that's the case, well have to get you all to beaconschool academy where you can meet ozpin, he should know more about you all this than I do." Blake told them all.

"well let us get our stuff together first and then we'll join you." lalna said

5 minutes later

"well that's us ready to go" honeydew said to the girls

"okay" Weiss said in pain, her stomach still hurt from we're yang punched her earlier "let's... Bluuurrrgh!" as she was sick on the floor. "damn it yang, stop punching me its beginning to make me sick now!"

"yea sorry, 'bout that Weiss." yang said in an apologetic tone.

"umm... Guys" zoey said sheepishly. "my power gloves out of power"

"god damn it zoey!" lalna shouted, I keep telling you to leave the solar panels on it alone!"

"well I did, but when the bomb went offothe panels were destroyed and only the secondary power source works." zoey said as she was defending herself

"well what does it run on?" yang asked

"cookies" zoey replied

"you shouldn't have said that..." Blake began

Zoey, confused asked "why... OH SHIT!" she shouted as ruby charged at her full speed as she screamed her head off about why she could be sho cruel to use cookies to power her arm.

Yang and Blake managed to pull ruby off of zoey, she was still screaming and kicking. Xephos helped zoey up. The yogscast group was shocked at what ruby had done

"sorry about my sister, guys, she really loves cookies" yang said still trying to hold the berserking girl back."does it run on anything else?"

"yea, it can also run off a strawberry sunrise...oh you have got to be kidding me!" zoey screamed as yang had now charged into her, her aura in complete flames.

Suddenly both yang and ruby became statues frozen in ice. Weiss shethed her rapier and helped zoey up again."that was for punching me in the stomach yang!"

Yangs head was sticking out of the ice. "are you saying we need to _chill out?"_

As soon as she said that they all heard a faint voice saying "GOD DAMN IT BARB!"

"what was that?" Xephos asked

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "let's see If I can..." she held the power arm, fiddling with it for a minute "there!" Weiss explained "it's now running on a dust crystal. So can there please be no more out bursts?"

"yea I suppose" both ruby and yang said as they were thawed out.

Honeydew annoyed with all this said "can we just head to beacon now?, Im getting hungry."

They all turned around and started the long trek to the academy.

* * *

As sips and sjin were trapped inside the never mores talons, they couldn't do more than think, and in the case of sips that was dangerous.

"well all both know what's going to happen here." sips said

"and what's that?" sjin asked sarcasticly

"well your going to die and I'll manage to escape as this thing is eating you..." sips began that was as far as he got before the newvermore landed and dropped them onto the ground.

"good birdy!" they heard someone say "looks like you'll be getting your favourite tonight, squids!"

Both sips and sjin looked up from the ground and saw a man standing in front of some camp.

"oh no... It's him" sips began

"I thought he disappeared!" sjin said

The man standing in front of them had tanned skin, a golden necklace with an amythist in it sunglasses, blue and grey combats on and wielding a golden sword...


	5. Chapter 5:the army and the beacon

Sips and sjin were staring in disbelif at the person who was standing in front of them. He had disappeared ages ago along with some of his friends...his army.

"sky you crazy bastard" sips said out loud. "what are you doing here?" sips and sjin were still taken back by all this. They set off a red matter bomb and ended up in a weird world where the yogscast were regarded as heros, but not them. And then suddenly an overgrown sparrow picks them up and drops them in front scythe infamous skythekidrs.

"well it's quite simple really..." sky began "well there's two reasons why were hear."

"and they are?" sjin asked

"well the first one would be when we invaded the squid dimension and blew up their Capitol with a bunch of budder powered red matter bomb" sky told them

"and the other reason" sips began

"well the writer realised he was doing a MINECRAFT crossover not a yogscast crossover so he's going to put in as many minecrafters as he can, me and the fluffy were first on his list." sky conitinued "seriously look at those idiots over there."

he pointed at a group of people in the corner of the camp. There was six of them. Two were building some covaluted contraption that was bound to get a few laughs, one was building a house, one was picking up roses, one was trying to force an animal into a hole whilst shouting "Edgar!" and one was doing nothing.

One was in armour, one looked like a creeper, one was wearing motorbike gear, one in a kilt, one in a tuxedo and one was a bear with a backpack on.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" sjin exclaimed "are you telling me that its these idiots, you and fluffy are the only ones here? This is already a disaster"

Suddenly a voice boomed out all around them and said "well if you don't like my choices of mine crafters sjin, your not getting any more!, I was going to put bajincanadian and bodil40 and thesyndicateprojet in this aswell!" the voice stopped as suddenly as it arrived.

"who was that?" sips asked curiously

"if I were to guess" sky began "that was the writer, and now youve just screwed us over, we're not getting bodil40."

"bodil40?" sips asked "who's..."

"BODIL40!" sky shouted out "sorry force of habit, so let me tell yous guys why I brought you here."

* * *

it had been a long walk back to beacon academy, well at least for honeydew a 100m dash might aswell be fifty miles for him.

When the yogscast group saw the academy, they all gasped in astonishment, well lalna didn't, he just looked unimpressed. Ruby noticed this.

"lalna you don't look too impressed." the girl chirped.

"yes well it's just the fact my castle was better."

Both parties just starred at lalna. "what?" he asked "this doesn't have a massive rail cannon on one side, or a massive nuclear reactor, and I'm pretty sure this place doesn't have a vis lab either."

"your vis lab was about 20 miles away from the " rythian told them

"details, details..." lalna said disapprovingly

"you had a massive castle, with a massive gun and a massive power source?" yang asked the scientist

"yes"

"are you compensating for something?" yang exclaimed,being the quick witted girl she was. The group burst out into laughter and lalna decided it would be best if he stopped talking.

Suddenly something was flying through the sky, on fire. The group looked up and saw something crashing into a fountain nearby. They all rushed up to it to see three people come climbing out.

One was wearing a blue shirt and had an owl shaped hat on her head, one was wearing a red dress with two golden dragons on the fabric and the third, well the third one had glasses, black hair, slightly green shirt and had a pi on his chest that said.

"nilseys pool business"

"Hannah, Kim, nilsey. What are you doing here?" xephos asked.

"you know these people?" Weiss asked she was the one who was actually pointing a weapon at them.

"yeah, Hannahs my girlfriend" xephos explianed. Ruby smirked as she was sure she heard Weiss say "damn it" as she sheithed her sword.

"sure Louis, why not tell the whole world that we're together" Hannah asked" actually wait never mind, forgot everybody knows already. Why did I say that?"

"sorry my fault!" a voice boomed out

"who was that?" ruby asked "better yet whose Louis?"

"that's his first name" the one called nielsy said as he clamber out of the fountain. "Louis xephos, Simon honeydew, and Duncan lalna jones."he said pointing to the three who in turn began to scratch the backs of their necks. "I'm nielsy, that's Kim, and that's Hannah" he said pointing to the two girls.

"where are we?" he asked the girls.

Ruby told the new arrivals about the everything, the legend, the yogscasts part to play and how there would be others to join, the huntress, the dragon lady and the idiot.

"HEY!" nilesy shouted out when he hear what he was called. "if anything Simons the idiot"

"nielsy, let's face it you're not exactly the smartest person here" zoey said calmly

"whys that zoey?" he retorted

"you said there should be armed guards between Scotland and England!" she replied

"what's Scotland?" yang asked

"the country on earth!" he replied

"okay" she replied,noticing how annoyed it made nielsy that she didn't know what Scotland was. "well can we just go and see ozpin now?"

Blake was thinking about everything that was happening then suddenly she remembered something about this legend."guys wait, I remembered something about all this" they all stared at her as if to say go on.

"there was something in the legend that said 'when the heros arrive at the fortress of light, that shines like a beacon'. I'm guessing it's actually beacon academy"blake continued. "it would be attacked by a creature, more evilthan the Grimm and on its back would be a white faced deamon."team rwby just looked at Blake in confusion, whilst the yogscast were trying to make sense out of it.

Then as if on cue, a massive winged beast came flying over the school. It shot Huge fireballs at the group, the managed to avoid the shots. The nearby Forrest was already ablaze. The creature seamed to stop and hover over the group. It was a mixture of colours mainly black and purple.

"is that a DRAGON?!"ruby shrieked

"that's not just any dragon lass" honeydew tod her "that's the bloody ENDERDRAGON!"

"it's not the worst of our problems" Blake shouted she pointed a finger to the dragon."someone's on the back of that thing"

Xephos looked up at the dragon and saw what she was talking about.

Sitting on the back of the dragon was a man, had chalk white skin,a wearing a black cloak and wielding a bow and had a quiver full of arrows. Xephos's eyes widened "Ruby, get you and your team out of here. nielsy, Kim go with them!"he ordered

"why?" asked ruby afraid of what the answer would be.

"because the white faced deamon is attacking, he will not stop until everyone is dead. We know his power and his name." Xephos shouted

"why what's his name?" ruby asked

Xephos gritted his teeth, a look of anger in his eye.

"israphel"


End file.
